Viva La Vida
by charlotte1989
Summary: Booth wspomina swoje życie. Na progu czterdziestych urodzin zastanawia się nad życiem. Wg niektórych dobre zakończenie dla serialu.


_**VIVA LA VIDA**_

_Chcecie wiedzieć jak wygląda moje życie?_

_Kim jestem?_

_Kogo kocham?_

_Poznać moją przeszłość?_

Wyobraźcie sobie faceta w wieku 36 lat. Agenta specjalnego, najlepszego w swoim fachu, który powiedzmy sobie szczerze, może mieć każdą kobietę. Wystarczy uśmiech, spojrzenie. Nic więcej nie trzeba. Ale to nie oto chodzi, by mieć je wszystkie, chodzi o to, by mieć tą jedyną, tą która akurat musi być zatwardziałą przeciwniczką małżeństwa i łączenia pracy z życiem prywatnym. Chociaż częściowo to moja wina. Po jaką cholerę wyznaczałem linię? Po co? Bo jestem skończonym idiotą.

_To ja – Seeley Booth._

Byłem snajperem w U.S. Army, walczyłem na wojnie, zabijałem z zimną krwią. Czasami ludzi którzy jeszcze niczego złego nie zrobili, którzy po prostu musieli zostać unieszkodliwieni. Codzienna walka z samym sobą wyryła piętno w mojej psychice. Służba ojczyźnie nie była łatwą sprawą, ale nikt nie powiedział, że będzie łatwo. Nikt mnie nie zmuszał. To ja podjąłem taką decyzję i ponosiłem jej konsekwencje.

Każdy człowiek, który zginął od mojej kuli zapisał się na listę, listę w mojej głowie... Ile jeszcze osób muszę uratować, by dokonać osobistego katharsis? Sporo.

Podczas jednej z misji mój przyjaciel umarł na moich rękach a ja zacząłem się obwiniać za to co się stało. Nie potrafiłem się pogodzić z jego śmiercią.

Gdy skończyłem służbę, koszmar wojny się nie skończył. Demony były cały czas obecne w moim życiu a ja szukałem coraz nowszych sposobów, by je zagłuszyć. Przecież musiałem jakoś żyć. Musiałem jakoś funkcjonować. A tego nie dało się zrobić, kiedy przez głowę przewijały się obrazy jakie widziałem podczas odbywania służby wojskowej, a w uszach brzmiał krzyk i płacz...

Pocieszenie znalazłem w hazardzie. Adrenalina jaka towarzyszyła mi przy grze pozwalała zapomnieć o wszystkim. Brzęk monet, żetonów, dźwięk ruletki – to było jak narkotyk. Wciągnąłem się bardzo szybko. Blichtr Las Vegas kusił, a ja chciałem udać się na pokuszenie.

W porę jednak przyszło opamiętanie, nie wiem co wtedy pozwoliło mi to przerwać. Czułem, że muszę z tym skończyć. Byłem hazardzistą, ale tak dłużej być nie mogło. Nie chciałem być uzależniony. Od niczego. Dobrze wiedziałem co to znaczy. W dzieciństwie naoglądałem się rzeczy, które nałóg może zrobić z człowiekiem. Mój ojciec był alkoholikiem. Nadal jest. Nie chciałem pójść w jego ślady. Nie chciałem się stoczyć na samo dno.

Moje dzieciństwo nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Nie był to okres, do którego chętnie wracam pamięcią. Ciągły strach i obawa kierowały moim życiem. Ojciec lubił wypić, a kiedy już to następowało było źle. Moja mama nie odzywała się, nie musiała. I tak widziałem, że cierpi. Brat podobnie, kiedy tylko mogłem starałem sie go chronić przed ojcem, ale to ja wtedy dostawałem. Kontrola – to jedyne za co mogę dziękować, musiałem nad sobą panować, by przeżyć trudne chwile. Jednak to nie tak, że cały czas byłem bity i poniżany przez ojca, który zwykł na mnie wyładowywać swoją złość po alkoholu. Wbrew wszystkiemu, kochałem go, nadal kocham, ale pamiętam i nigdy nie zapomnę...

Decydując się na Quantico dokonałem chyba najlepszego wyboru. Po ciężkim szkoleniu zostałem agentem FBI. Znów służyłem krajowi, znów miałem chronić ludzi i wtedy postanowiłem odkupić swoje winy. To wtedy zacząłem odhaczać nazwiska ludzi z mojej listy. Zaczynałem nieść pomoc. Wreszcie zaczynałem wracać do normalnego życia.

W międzyczasie poznałem kobietę – Rebeckę. Zakochaliśmy się w sobie. Było nam razem dobrze. Do momentu kiedy dowiedziałem się, że ona oczekuje mojego dziecka. Zgłupiałem. Patrząc na test ciążowy, który miał wykazać czy rzeczywiście zostanę ojcem, w mojej głowie kłębiły się dzikie myśli i pomysły. Chciałem tego dziecka, naprawdę. W końcu test pokazał wynik pozytywny, a ja zapytałem Rebeckę czy za mnie wyjdzie. Odmówiła. Początkowo nie wiedziałem czemu, zastanawiałem się co zrobiłem nie tak. Dziś wiem, że podejmując tę decyzję ona wiedziała, że robi dobrze. Teraz też to wiem. Mimo że nie zostaliśmy ze sobą, mam kontakt z synem – Parkerem. Dostał imię po moim przyjacielu z wojska. To bystry chłopiec. Kocha mnie, a ja kocham jego i oddałbym za niego życie. Miłość to jednak potężne uczucie.

Jako agent FBI pracowałem z wieloma ludźmi, zarówno innymi agentami, jak i różnymi naukowcami. Pomagali mi rozwiązywać sprawy i byłem im za to wdzięczny, ale nigdy nie miałem partnera na stałe. Byłem wolnym strzelcem. Do czasu.

Wtedy pojawiła się ona – nieustraszona antropolog, kobieta która rozłożyła ochroniarza na lotnisku na łopatki wykonując jeden prosty ruch – doktor Temperance Brennan. Znów pojawiła się na mojej drodze. Kiedyś pomagała mi przy jednym śledztwie, ale to był jednorazowy epizod. Zresztą, po wszystkim podziękowaliśmy sobie i pożegnaliśmy się mając nadzieję, że więcej się nie spotkamy. Jakiż to los potrafi byś przewrotny. Z perspektywy czasu wiem, że los zesłał mi prawdziwy dar.

Z upływem czasu, nasza współpraca zaczęła się układać nadzwyczaj dobrze. Zaczęliśmy się tolerować i ustępować sobie na wzajem, chociaż czasami obojgu nam przychodziło to z trudem. Do tej pory przychodzi. Pamiętam te wrogie spojrzenia rzucane w moją stronę, kiedy mówiłem do niej „Bones" i moją wewnętrzną uciechę z tego powodu. W końcu jednak przyzwyczaiła się do tego przezwiska, które stało się jej drugim imieniem.

Razem udało nam się rozwiązać wiele trudnych spraw, czasem zagmatwanych i skomplikowanych, ale wtedy zawsze z pomocą przychodzili zezulcy – pracownicy Instytutu Jeffersona – Mekki naukowców, których guru była moja partnerka. Nie powiem, ale byłem z niej dumny. Podziwiałem tą niepozorną na pierwszy rzut oka kobietę. Podobnie jak ja przeszła wiele. Kiedy była dzieckiem jej rodzice zniknęli, a brata i ją rozdzielili. Tułała się od jednej rodziny zastępczej do drugiej. Dobrze pamiętam, kiedy poprosiła mnie o pomoc w odnalezieniu jej rodziców. Zaufała mi i to mi pochlebiało. Wyjaśnienie tej sprawy przyniosło jednak smutny rezultat. Jej matka została zamordowana a o ojcu słuch zaginął. W niespodziewanym momencie ojciec jednak powrócił, brat też. Na początku trudno jej było na powrót im zaufać, ale w końcu przełamała się. Dzięki temu na jej twarzy częściej zaczął gościć uśmiech, stała się bardziej otwarta na ludzi, a ja uzmysłowiłem sobie, że nie traktuję ją tylko jak partnerkę z pracy. Zaczęła być dla mnie kimś znacznie ważniejszym.

Świadomość, że zakochałem się w Bones z jednej strony cieszyła, a z drugiej nie napawała optymizmem. Dobrze ją znałem i wiedziałem, że nie lubi mieszać spraw prywatnych z pracą. Sam też tak kiedyś myślałem, dałem jej nawet wykład na ten temat. Czy nie mogłem wtedy ugryźć się w język? Ale kto przypuszczał, że zakocham się w niej? Kto? Chyba tylko Bóg postanowił pobawić się moim kosztem...

Ale miałem ją blisko siebie. Była obok kiedy jej potrzebowałem. To co, że była trochę hmm..., nieprzystosowana jeśli chodzi o popkulturę. To była jedna z cech, które czyniły ją wyjątkową. To była cecha, którą kochałem.

Znałem ją bardzo dobrze, wiedziałem kiedy jest zła, kiedy cierpi, potrafiłem wyczytać wszystko z jej oczu. Wszystko poza jednym – nie wiedziałem, czy zależy jej na mnie tak samo jak mi na niej. Ale dziś już wiem...

_Chcecie wiedzieć jak wygląda moje życie?_

_Kim jestem?_

_Kogo kocham?_

_Poznać mnie?_

Wyobraźcie sobie faceta przed czterdziestką. Agenta specjalnego który ma tą jedyną, tą która spędzała mu sen z powiek przez parę ostatnich lat. Tą, która odwzajemniła jego uczucie i sprawiła, że znikło wszystko czego kiedyś się obawiałem.

Za niecały rok będę obchodził 40 urodziny. Bones nie jest już moją partnerką, jest kimś znacznie ważniejszym – żoną, przyjaciółką, kochanką, matką Jestem dyrektorem FBI. Mam olbrzymi gabinet w budynku J.E. Hoovera i decyduję o wszystkim..

Gdy zaproponowano mi awans, na początku odmówiłem. Dobrze mi było na poprzednim stanowisku, ale Temperance przekonała mnie, że nie powinienem marnować takiej szansy. Nie reagowała na moje argumenty, że awans nie jest mi potrzebny do szczęścia, ale zrobiła coś innego. Zrezygnowała z pracy w terenie – dla mnie. Zrobiła to, bym przyjął awans i nie martwił się, że coś tracę. Zrobiła to dla mnie. Teraz od czasu do czasu pełni rolę konsultanta. Dzięki temu, nie musieliśmy także ukrywać naszego związku, nie byliśmy już związani pracą, nie groziło nam rozdzielenie.

Teraz jestem szczęśliwy. Mam wspaniałego syna, który z każdym rokiem mężnieje, mam przyjaciół, na których mogę liczyć. Mam ukochaną kobietę przy boku, która jest całym moim światem, i która dała mi największy skarb, który teraz spogląda na mnie swoimi czekoladowymi oczami – półroczną córeczkę. Mam rodzinę i prawdziwy dom...  
Pokonałem strach w moim życiu. Wyzwoliłem się z lęku. Udało się.

Wreszcie żyję.

_**KONIEC**_

* * *

_**A/N: **Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści majątkowych._


End file.
